


Bombs on monday morning

by Evanpetersismydad



Series: Unforgiving [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexic Tyler, Blurryface, Daddy Josh, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Josh, Gay Tyler, Josh - Freeform, Kitten Tyler, M/M, Pilots, Smut, Tyler - Freeform, dun - Freeform, joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, one - Freeform, twenty, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanpetersismydad/pseuds/Evanpetersismydad
Summary: Tyler can't defend himself.  Josh should have been there. Why wasn't Josh there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Contains homophobic language*  
> (I am not homophobic I am very gay okay bye)

"Tyler! Ty! Fuck!" Josh said, storming his way through the crowd at their local gay club. "Tyler! Ty, where did you go!"  
"Hey! Bud! You lookin' for Joseph?" A figure said, making his way slowly through the drunk off their ass, dancing people.  
"Y-Yeah.. have you seen him?"  
"I saw him go out into the back alley with some dude."  
"Fuck! Uh- Thanks!" He said, slapping some cash on the counter and almost forgetting his coat on the seat at the bar. The cold air hit him as he heard groan.  
"Ty?" Josh said, his eyes adjusting to the sudden dark. "Ty! Baby!" He yelled, seeing Tyler lay on the ground, a pool of blood  
and what looked like piss, curled up.  
"Tyler! What happened?" Josh said, a lump forming in his throat. He heard a small sob emerge from Tyler.  
"H-He want-wanted to h-have s-s-s-sex w-with m-me and I-I said n-no and-and h-he b-b-beat m-me up-up," Tyler said wheezing,  
sobbing.  
"Oh my god.. Ty." He said, kneeling down to the small framed boy. Josh noticed Tyler's pants around his ankles and his boxers  
placed just over his dick.  
"D-Did he r-rape you?" Josh said quietly, his hands placed gently on Tyler's arm. He heard Tyler do a small wimper and break  
down completely. He sobbed loudly.  
"I'm sorry J-Josh," Tyler squeezed in through his loud sobbing.  
"No! No, baby this isn't your fault. Please. Don't be sorry." Josh said, tears now rolling down his cheek. "Would it hurt too much  
for me to pick you up? We need to get to a hospital."  
"It all h-hurts but I-I don't care" Josh picked him up being careful around his ankle and ribs. He placed him gently in the car  
and took off his big fur coat and place it around Tyler front. Ohio winters were cold as fuck, and not forgiving.  
__

When they got to the hospital Josh was carrying the small brunette in his arms.  
"I think he broke his rib. Maybe twisted an ankle." Josh said to the lady at the front desk. A pretty girl, if he wasn't gay.  
She had a gap between her teeth and half-black-half-purple hair.  
"Fill this form out and we will get him an examination." She said with a smile that seemed like a friendly gesture, but inappropriate  
for the context of the situation. Tyler had his head buried in Josh's fur coat. He didn't even want to know how many people were  
staring at him.  
__

NAME: Tyler Joseph  
WEIGHT: 97 lbs  
HEIGHT: 5'9"  
ISSUE: Possible broken rib & sprained/broken ankle  
DATE AND TIME OF INJURY: 11/14 12:45am  
__

Josh took the form back up to the smiley lady and went back to Tyler who was sitting in the corner chair, farthest away from  
any people.  
"I'm gonna kill this fucker myself."  
"J-Josh p-please-"  
"No! Tyler! You didn't do anything to deserve this!" Josh whisper-yelled.  
"S-s-s-s-sorry" Tears filled Tyler's eyes again.  
"Baby I didn't mean to sound like that. I'm sor-"  
"Tyler Joseph?" A nurse called out from the hallway that led back into the rooms. Josh picked up the small boy and walked  
to the nurse. "Follow me sir." She said in monotone voice. Not that you would expect more from a person that has been  
around sick and dying people all day.  
"I-I-m scared Josh.." Tyler whispered into Josh's chest. "I've n-never b-been to a-a hos-hospital."  
"It'll be okay Ty"  
__

By the time they got home it was 4 am. Both exhausted. Tyler had gotten a broken rib and a fractured ankle but overall he  
was going to be okay. Physically at least. The doctor said he would have a stutter from the trauma in his throat.  
"I'm so sorry baby." Josh said to Tyler as they lie in bed, Tyler tucked under Josh's arms.  
"You d-didn't d-do anything J-Josh."  
"I should have been there. With you. I should have protected you."  
"I-I'm okay n-now."  
"What did he look like?"  
"He was t-tall and h-he had s-slicked back bl-bl-black h-hair"  
"Fuck! Was he wearing a silver chain?"  
"I-I think-think s-so. He-he had a-a beard t-too"  
"I know exactly who did this, Ty. And he's not getting off the hook."  
__

"You think its fucking funny to rape my boyfriend, Blurry!" Josh said, pounding on the gangsters door.  
"Who the fuck is that." A voice said from inside the house. "Go get the door Jay."  
"What do you want fucking twink." A tall, bulky african man said as he opened the door.  
"I need to see Blurryface." Josh said, not showing how petrified he was.  
"Boss! Some fag wants to see you!"  
"Alright." Blurry said from the couch. He walked over to the door and shooed Jay away.  
"You don't look like you're here to sell me girl scout cookies."  
"Listen here you fucking piss stain." Josh said, whispering harshly. "The guy that you used as your own personal sex doll  
last night, was my boyfriend" He said as Blurry raised an eyebrow. "And if you think you're gonna get out of this with no  
marks, you're mistaken."  
"Listen here highlighter fag." Blurry said, grabbing Josh by the shirt. "You don't control me. I kill who I want. I fuck  
who I want. Go ahead. Take a punch. See what fucking happe-" He was cut off by Josh's pure anger in the form of a punch. Blurry  
hit the ground and Josh looked up to see three beefcakes running straight for him. The adrenaline pumped fast. Josh turned around,  
sprinting down the street with the three men chasing after him. Obviously he didn't run home. He didn't need them knowing where  
he lived, not that they couldn't figure it out. Josh wasn't thinking clearly, with all the anger and adrenaline pumping  
through him he ran. His lungs were on fire. His feet hitting different terrain every few minutes. Rock, gravel, grass, dirt.  
Until it was pure grass.  
_Park. I'm at the park._  
He turned around, not slowing down, to check if the three bulls had stopped following them and they had.  
_Thank go- SHIT_  
He thought as he felt his legs hit something, he fell and rolled, collecting dirt grass and who knows what else in his mouth  
and eyes. After he stopped rolling he looked up to see a plethora of parents and children, some running over to see him and  
some already there standing over him.  
_Fuck_  
He spit out the earth in his mouth and touched his head and felt something wet.  
_Blood_  
"Are you okay-Sir!-Do you need some water?-What happened?-" People crowded around around Josh all having something to say.  
"Uh- I-I'm okay- sorry."  
"Josh?" A male voice said. Josh looked around until his eyes locked on Mark.  
"Mark-"  
"Dude what happened. You're covered in bruises." Josh got help up from a few people.  
"Thank you so much" He said as he walked over to Mark.  
"Do you have your car with you?"  
"Yeah-"  
"I'll explain if you could give me a ride home."  
"Okay I guess."  
__

"You confronted Blurry! The town gangster!"  
"I didn't know what else to do Mark."  
"Oh I don't know. Report him to the police!"  
"The police don't do shit! If they did he would be locked up!"  
"Josh. You're on his shit list now."  
"I know. I need a way off."  
"I hope you're not planning to suck his dick."  
"If that what is going to keep Tyler safe."  
"Josh!"  
"What do you fucking want from me Mark! He's weak! He can't defend himself!"  
"So you're gonna be his pit bull for the rest of your life."  
"Yeah. I am Mark." Josh felt his phone buzz from inside his jacket. Tyler was calling.  
"Hey bab-"  
"J-JOSH!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where a-are you!"  
"I'm getting a ride home from Mark. I had to deal with something."  
"Are y-y-you o-okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine sweetie."  
"A-are you go-gon-gonna b-be here soon?"  
"Yeah I'm almost there. I'll see you soon."  
"B-Bye" Josh hit the red "end call" button and sighed.  
"Does it look that bad?"  
"What?"  
"My face. Am I marked up bad."  
"It looks like you made a big dude very angry."  
"Shit. Do you have any napkins or wet wipes or something."  
"I have fast food napkins and water bottles."  
"That will do." Josh said, opening the arm rest and grabbing napkins. He took water from the cup holder and started wiping  
his wounds. He got all the dried blood off, balled up the napkin, and shoved it in his pocket.  
"This is it right? Your house?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Mark." Josh said, undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I based Blurry off of Kevin from shameless. Also I know I havent posted a fanfic for a reAL long time & im sorry but I do want to write more so


End file.
